Malevolence
by Shadowmaster2323
Summary: It's been a century since the events of Situations. Now, Morgan is back. How will the Cullens react? How will she act? Rated T for Language and Violence.
1. Prologue

**M'kay, so there's a few things I want to say. **

**I don't won Twilight. But if I did, there would be more Jasper and Alice.**

**This is the sequel to_ Situations_. **

**This, like my other story, does have songs in it. ****I don't own any of the songs in this story either.**

**In this chapter, the song's called _Hello_ by Evanescence. **

* * *

><p><strong>Morgan's P.O.V. - Volterra <strong>

It's been a century since I left the Cullens. Luckily they didn't come after me. I have a feeling that Damien and Edward stopped them. In the hundred years that I've been with the Volturi my power's have grown. I can do everything with my mind now. I've also learned how to play the piano and bass guitar. Caius didn't want me to learn, but Aro insisted on keeping me happy. He still does. He knows that I have the power to take down the whole Volturi by myself.

At first when I came to this hell hole, Jane tried to use her powers on me, but failed. She hated me for twenty years, until we were sent on a mission together. During the mission with Jane we realized how much we share in common. She had become the closet thing to a friend I have. Jane's calm child like facade has rubbed off on me, and my attitude has worn off onto her.

Felix had learned, within the first year after my arrival, that I hated him. He only spoke to me when necessary. Alec and I don't have a relationship. We talk to each other, but we're not close. Aro, Marcus, and Caius will give me whatever I want. Once I read Aro's mind, he thinks of me as his 'daughter'. But I know it's only because I am powerful.

I sighed and covered my head with a pillow, I was going to be summoned into the council chamber in half an hour. Aro wanted to send me and Jane for something. It was probably another mission. I got up and walked over to my wardrobe. Like the rest of the members of the Volturi, I wore a black robe over my clothes. I threw my robe on and walked over to my vanity. I left my long hair down, but brushed my long bangs to the side and tucked them behind my ear.

I sat down at my grand piano. Because I could remember everything, I didn't need to write my music down. My music was another thing that had changed. It was once up-beat and happy, but it's been replaced. Maybe it's because I express myself through my music? I'm not sure. I took a breath before I started to play.

_Play ground school bell rings... again,_

_Rain clouds come to play... again,_

_Has no one told you she's not breathing?_

_Hello,_

_I'm mind giving you some one to talk to,_

_Hello._

_If I smile and don't believe,_

_Soon I know I'll wake from this dream,_

_Don't try to fix me I'm not broken,_

_Hello,_

_I'm the lie... living for you so you can hide,_

_Don't cry._

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping,_

_Hello I'm still here,_

_All that's left of yesterday._

I wrote that song not too long after I joined the Volturi. I knew it's meaning but nobody else did. It was about the old me. I wasn't the same person that I was before I joined the Volturi. That Morgan, was dead. She died along with my past when I re-entered the Volturi's doors. The members of the Volturi learned that if they brought up my past, they would end up sitting in their room for days living their worst fears in their mind.

Ever since I joined, I had become a monster. I wasn't afraid to admit it. It was actually something I grew to become proud of. People feared me, just like they should. I stopped showing sympathy towards everyone. I had grown cold and unforgiving. I loved to see the fear in the peoples eyes when I appeared. Even thought the humans, who didn't know what I was, they were still scared. I knew that if I were to see the Cullens again, they would be sickened by me. The overprotective happy-go-lucky girl that they knew is gone. Long gone, and she wasn't coming back.


	2. The Mission

**Alight, here's the second chapter! **

* * *

><p>I was playing a dark melody when I was interrupted by Jane. <em>Morgan. Aro would like to speak with us. He sent me to get you. <em>I stopped playing and looked towards the door. She was standing outside of it, my every instinct told me so. "You can come in Jane." I called. The wooden door swung open and Jane entered. "Aro wants to speak with us." She told me again. I nodded. "Yes. I know. It's probably another mission." I said. Jane grinned. It was something I was used to, but nobody else was. "Yes. Maybe we'll get lucky and get to bring some prisoners back. We haven't had a good torturing session for a while. And Felix avoids us." Jane said as she looked into the mirror. "I can't imagine why though." I said sarcastically.

I remembered why Felix hides from us.

_It was a quiet morning in Volterra. Jane and I were in the study. She was reading a book, and I was playing a melody on the piano. Jane and I were terribly bored, and Felix had walked into the room at the wrong time. _Hey Morgan. Why don't we have some fun with Felix_. Jane asked mentally. I could see the smirk on her face. I stopped playing and turned towards Felix. I tilted my head to the side and searched his memory. I so enjoyed putting Felix through pain, and so did Jane. Jane wasn't fond of him and I hated him. I found the perfect thing I needed. _

_I took myself into Felix's mind. I connected mentally with Jane so she could watch. It was dark in Felix's mind. I stood in the shadows and watched a much younger version of Felix. I changed my form. I was now two inches shorter with wildly blond curly hair. I wore a torn up blue poka-dotted dress. I walked out of the shadows and faced the young Felix. His face turned to horror. "Mom?" He asked. I nodded and smiled. _

"_You failed me Felix." I said in a stern tone. The young Felix knew what I was talking about. I could see the tears starting to fall from his face. "I tried Momma!" He cried. "Well you didn't try hard enough now did you?" My tone was now sickly happy. "But I DID try!" He cried even louder. I laughed. When Felix was a young boy, his real mother was beaten to death by thugs and he had promised her when his father left that he would protect her. "No Felix you didn't. It's your fault I'm like this! It's your fault I'm dead!" I screamed at the boy. The boy started to sob harder. _

_I didn't want to completely traumatize him, Aro wouldn't have been happy with me. So I withdrew from his mind. Felix looked as if he were going to be sick. Eventually he composed himself and put two and two together and figured out that it was me. He was about to lunge at me, but his arm was pulled behind his back by an invisible force. "Don't even try it." Jane sneered. I smiled, "Yes Felix. Why don't you go make yourself useful and bring me a drink. Jane," I turned towards her, "Would you like anything?" I asked. Jane thought about it for a moment, "No. I'm fine." She said. "Okay. Felix, go to the store, and bring me back a banana and strawberry smoothie. Now." I ordered. Jane released her control on Felix and he did as he was told._

I smirked at the memory. Jane and I made an unstoppable team. She caused physical pain and I caused mental. We were a two person army. We didn't need the others and Aro knew that. He always assigned the difficult missions to us, because we could handle them the quickest. It had only taken us five minutes to stop ten newborns and their creator. We scared people by ourselves, but when we were together people were terrified, vampires and humans alike.

"Well, we better not keep Aro waiting." I pulled my hood up and we walked swiftly out of my room and into the Council Chamber. Aro, Marcus, and Caius were all seated in their usual seats. "Ah! Jane and Morgan! My dears!" Aro exclaimed. He jumped out of his seat and beckoned us further.

Jane and I were only feet from him. "I have an important mission for you." He said as he sat back down. "I wouldn't trust it with anyone else." This did not surprise me. Aro knew how great a force Jane and I were. "What is it Aro?" I questioned. A smile formed on his face. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small envelope, "I need you to take this to my dear friend Carlisle. He and his coven are back in Forks I believe. I would send it by mail, but it is too important to risk. Also, there has been a report of some newborns heading towards that area. I'm sure that Carlisle can handle it, but I want you to go to make sure everything goes smoothly." He said.

"Yes Aro." I said. Jane took the envelope and we walked out of the room. We didn't stop to get anything, we wouldn't need it. We had limitless amounts of money. Aro already had our flight tickets ready for us. We would be arriving in Seattle in twenty four hours. In twenty four hours, I would see the Cullens again.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I want to explain something. I bet some of you are wondering why Felix is able to cry. Physical restrictions (such as crying) are not impossible in the mind. Morgan can make almost anything happen when she enters someone's mind. <strong>

**I hope that didn't confuse anyone. If so I'm sorry! **

**Anyway, review!**


	3. Meeting

**Sorry about the wait.. Here's the third chapter.**

* * *

><p>The ride to Seattle wasn't as boring as I thought it was. Jane had got us first class tickets. There weren't many people on the plane. Probably because it was a night time flight, for obvious reasons. I skimmed people's minds. No one particularly interested me, until I found him. I'd place him about late twenties early thirties. He was a business man, he worked for one of the most well known software companies in the world. He was thinking about hooking up with the flight attendant that kept walking by him.<p>

_I'll tell her who I am, then she'll want to do it._ He thought. I smirked a plan already formed in my mind. Jane was sitting beside me, staring out the window. I waited for the flight attendant to return. When she did I took control. Humans were much easier to control than vampires.

"Excuse me miss!" The man called as he raised his hand in the air. 'The girl walked over to him and smiled politely, "Do you need something sir?" she asked. "Yes. I was wondering if you were interested in having a little 'fun'. If you know what I mean." He whispered, trying to be inconspicuous. It didn't matter though, because I could hear him perfectly. _Now for the real fun._ I thought.

"Listen here sir," I made the girl say. She poked the man in the chest, "I don't know who you think you are, but you have some serious issues! Why would I POSSIBLY WANT TO HOOK UP WITH YOU? ESPICALLY ON A FLIGHT!" The girl screamed. All eyes turned on the man, who's face was as red as a tomato. "Um... I didn't say that! I asked if there was anything fun to do on here!" He shouted back, trying to recover some of his humility.

I laughed and let go of the girl's mind. "Why'd you do that?" Jane asked me. I shrugged and started singing in my head.

Eventually our flight touched down in Seattle. Jane and I got off. There was a man waiting for us. He bowed his head, "Sisters." Jane and I nodded. "This way." He said. He led us to a simple black car. It's windows were tinted. I walked to one side and Jane the other. We quickly got in and the man drove away from the airport. As he drove I read his mind.

_I hope I don't anger them in any way. From what I've heard, they're the strongest duo of the Volturi. They've taken armies down, all by themselves. _

I smirked. Aro had made it clear that Jane and I were his favorites. Even if I wasn't a vampire, I was still strong. "Sisters, you robe's will be at the hotel." The man spoke again. "Thank you John." I replied as I looked out of my window. It had been over a century since I was last in Seattle.

John took us into the city. He parked outside of a gigantic building. It was night out, so the neon signs light up the sky. This is your hotel, sisters. I will leave you from here." He spoke. Jane and I simply got out and walked into the hotel. We walked to the front desk. "Can I help you?" the lady asked.

"Yes. I've come to pick up my keys." I said. The lady looked at me for a moment, "What's your last name?" She inquired. "Foster. I reserved two rooms for the next two weeks." I stated. The lady's eyes never left her computer, "Ah yes. Ms. Foster. Here are your keys cards." She said, "Enjoy your stay."

I handed Jane a card and we walked to the elevator. I couldn't help but notice Jane, when she looked at the lady. Obviously she was debating about drinking her dry, but thought better of it. The elevator stopped on the top floor. There was no one out. It might have been because it was midnight. Our rooms were the last in the hallway. "You can go feed, I'm going to see what they have here for food." I told her.

She scrunched up her nose, I don't get how you eat that stuff." She said. I shrugged and walked into my room. I ordered a simple steak salad. Jane returned after two hours, right before the sun came up. She walked to her room, then into mine. "We need to go see the Cullens today." She said spitefully. She wasn't fond of them, and they weren't fond of her. I nodded in agreement. The sooner we give the message to Carlisle, the sooner we can take down the pathetic army and get back to Volterra.

I looked outside, it was cloudy. "Alright. Let's go." I told her. We both used our supernatural speed to get to the car. We were there before anyone could notice us. I drove, while Jane sat in the passenger side. "Are you sure you can handle this?" Jane inquired. "Yes. It's not like I'm going to go back to them. I'm going to complete the mission then head back to Volterra with you." I stated. Jane knew I was weary about going back to see the Cullens.

It took us about an hour to get to the Cullen's house. They were currently living in the same house that they did from the first time I met them. I pulled into the driveway. _Don't do anything that will cause trouble. All we're doing is going to talk to Carlisle. _I told Jane. She desperately wanted a rematch with Bella.

We both got out of the car. Jane had her hood up, and I left mine down. We walked to the door and I knocked. I quickly sensed for their minds, to see how many there were. Surprisingly there was only one. Esme opened the door, "Can I-" She stopped and looked at me. She quickly embraced me in a motherly hug, "Morgan! You're alright! I'm so glad to see you! I've missed you!" She exclaimed.

"Hello Esme. I was wondering if I could speak to Carlisle?" I asked, not returning her hug. Esme released her grip on me. "Um, he's not here right now. He's at work." She said sadly. "You could come in an wait for him?" She offered.

_What do you think?_ I asked Jane. _Even though I'd rather not, I don't think that we have a choice in the matter. She looks like she's going to explode with excitement. _Jane replied. "I think we will." Jane said out loud, in her child like voice. Finally, Esme noticed Jane's presence. "Hello Jane." she said, rather coldly.

Esme moved and let us in. She shut the door behind us, "I'll give Carlisle a call." Esme said. Jane and I walked into the living room and waited for Esme to return. _How could you live with them?_ Jane asked. _It's not that bad. _I told her back. We had started our own silent conversation and hadn't paid attention. The family was back. The door burst open and Emmett came running at us. Jane tried to use her powers, but failed. _Bella._ She growled mentally. I looked at Emmett and his body froze. "Now now now Emmett. It''s not nice to attack someone from behind. You either Jasper." I called as Jasper jumped from the top of the stairs. I used my powers and he floated mid-air.

"Morgan?" Damien's voice asked. He appeared from behind Emmett. "Yes." I said. I released my powers from Emmett and Jasper. Jasper landed with a light 'thud'. "MORGAN!" I froze._ Alice._ She appeared in front of me, looking exactly the same. _Don't hug me._ I commanded. Alice just looked at me, excitement shining in her eyes.

"You're back!" She exclaimed. "No. I'm not." I growled, "I'm here for on purpose and one purpose only, to talk to Carlisle." I said in a deadly calm voice. _What do you mean? You're not coming back? You're home now! You can't go back!_ Alice's mind screamed. I sighed, _No Alice. I work for the Volturi now. I can't come back._ I replied. "Oh." She said sadly.

"Morgan?" Rosalie's voice rang. She appeared behind Emmett. "Welcome back!" Emmett's voice boomed. "I'm not back." I growled. "What do you mean you're not back?" Rosalie snapped. "I. am. Not. Coming. Back." I emphasized every word. She looked hurt, and so did Emmett. "They're here to talk to Carlisle." Edward said. I mentally smacked myself. I forgot he could read my mind. I quickly put up a barrier.

Esme re-appeared seconds later, "Carlisle's on his way." she chirped. The room fell into an awkward silence. Bella and Jane kept glaring at each other, Edward was glaring at Jane too. Rosalie looked extremely pissed, Emmett and Alice looked sad, and Jasper and Damien looked neutral. Eventually, Carlisle came home.

"Hello Morgan, Jane." He quickly nodded at us, "Would you like to talk in my study?" He asked. "That would be wonderful." Jane replied. Her and I followed Carlisle into his study.


	4. The Note

Once inside Carlisle's study, I put up an invisible barrier so the others couldn't hear what we were discussing. "It's nice to see you again. Both of you." Carlisle said. "I have a letter from Aro." I pulled the letter out and handed it to Carlisle. I read his mind as he read the letter.

_Dear Carlisle,_

_It's been a while my old friend. Too long. I hope you don't mind, but I've sent Morgan and Jane to check up on you, to make sure you're alright. As I'm sure you already know, there's been some newborn activity close to your area. Seeing as your coven is the only one around, they must be after you. Morgan and Jane will be there to help you if needed. Tell the family I said 'hello'._

_Your friend,_

_Aro_

"How does he know about this?" Carlisle asked. "Aro knows everything." Jane stated. "Well, I'd like to thank you for your help." Carlisle told us. We all stood up and walked out of the study and into the living room. "Thank you for your time Carlisle." I said before Jane and I walked out of the house.

"Wait!" Alice cried out. Jane and I stopped. I turned towards her and raised an eyebrow. "You're going to fight in the battle aren't you?" Alice asked. "Yes." I stated.

"Well, they're coming." She said quickly, "Their leader heard that the Volturi was coming and had to speed up his plans. They don't know that you're here. They've decided to attack before you get here." I thought about it for a moment. This would be over quick then. "How long?" I asked.

"In about ten minutes. There's a lot of them. Too many for us to fight by ourselves." She said quietly. "Maybe too many for you, but not for us." I said, meaning Jane. Jasper took a step towards us, "You can't fight them alone." He said. "You have no idea what we're capable of." Jane snapped. "Jane's right." I agreed. "We'll handle them. You just stay out of the way." I ordered.

"Which way do they come from Alice?" I asked. "North. It's the clearing. The same one we fought the last newborn army in." Alice said._ Let's get this over with so we can go home._ I said. _Agreed._ Jane replied. We quickly made it to the field and waited. There were footsteps from behind us. "We told you to stay out of the way." I turned to see the whole family standing behind us. "But you can't take the army down by yourselves! It's impossible!" Esme cried out. "Yes we will. We've done it before and we'll do it again." I stated. I took control of each of their minds and ordered them to stay still.

Eventually the newborns came. There was a good twenty of them. "You're all the Volturi sent?" A muscular newborn asked. "We're all that was needed to take care of you." Jane said. "We'll see about that. Twenty on two. That doesn't seem fair." He said innocently. I grinned, "For you." He snarled and tried to jump, but I stopped him.

I quickly took control of four of the others. Jane used her powers on the ones that weren't under my control. They all flopped on the ground in pain. "Now. Tear them apart." I ordered the four newborns under my control. They did as they were told and then quickly ripped themselves apart. I turned towards the leader, "Now for you. What should we do? We could kill you quickly, or painfully. Decisions decisions." I said as I shifted my head from one side to the other. "Hum. I've got the perfect idea. Edward, give me your lighter." I ordered.

Edward threw me a lighter. I caught it effortlessly. I light the lighter and looked to the vampire. "Light the others on fire." I ordered. He took the lighter and walked to the bodies. He caught them on fire and turned back towards me. _Please, please don't kill me._ His thoughts screamed. I only laughed.

"Come here." I ordered. He walked towards Jane and I. I made sure the Cullens had a good view, "Light yourself on fire." I ordered. He reluctantly did as he was told. His screams filled the air as he burned.

Once he was nothing but a pile of ash, I released my hold on the family. "Wow. That was harsh." Emmett said. "No, it was merciful." I retorted. Jane and I started to walk away, until Alice stopped us. "No! You can't leave!" She yelled. Her eyes begging me to stay. "Yes I do. I don't belong here." I said in a tone that told her not to bother.

"Yes you do! You're family." She cried out. I snapped, "I'M NOT FAMILY ALICE! I'M A FUCKING MONSTER!" I screamed. I quickly collected myself. "No you're not." She persisted. "Yes I am Alice. Don't you understand that?" I yelled. Alice had stepped towards me and away from the family. "There's nothing to understand! You're not a monster! You're my sister!" She yelled back. "You don't believe me? Here let me show you what I've done while I was away." I said deadly calm. I froze the family in place, again.

I attacked Alice's mind with a collection of memories of me. Me killing humans for sport, attacking their minds and driving them crazy. Alice cried out and fell to the ground. "Don't you see Alice? That's what I am!" I yelled as I sent her another collection of memories, this time of the vampires I've tormented. She cried out again. I lifted the memories and started to walk away.

"You're not a monster." she said, taking deep breaths. I turned to her, "You don't believe me. Here. I'll give you a full experience of how much of a monster I really am!" I screamed as took over her mind.


	5. Memories: Part 1

**Alright, well this obviously this isn't the truth about Alice's past life. I did take some factors into condsideration though. Because it's in Alice's P.O.V, I thought it would be easier to refer her younger self as something other than 'Myself' the whole time. So**** I'm also referring to Alice's little self as 'Mary'. I hope I don't confuse anyone. **

**Enjoy(:**

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's P.O.V.<strong>

"You see Alice. When I first found out about this part of my gift, I vowed never to use it. But then, once I joined the Volturi, I realized how much I loved it. In this world, I control what you see and hear. I was thinking about it, I could make you watch Jasper die, over and over again. But that wouldn't stick to you mentally. No. I decided to do something even better! I'm going to show you your past. And You'll probably think that I messed with the images, but I haven't. When I first met you, I seen the images, but you were so care free and happy I didn't want to ruin it. But you need to see the real me. Enjoy your past Alice." Morgan's voice rung through my head.

I took a look at my surroundings, I wasn't in the field anymore. I was standing in a small bedroom. There was a little girl, with her back to me. She was about six years old, with long inky black hair. "Hello?" I called. I tried to reach out and touch the girl, but my hand simply faded through her shoulder. "You don't exist in this world Alice. There's no use in trying to communicate. You're not real." Morgan's voice called again.

I pulled my hand back and watched. Morgan had said that she was showing me my memories, so that little girl must be me. The little me was reading a book. A woman in a blue dress walked in. She had long black hair much like mine and dark brown eyes. She was very pretty too. "Mary, are you hungry honey?" She asked. The little girl nodded, "Yes Momma." My mother held out her hand and the little version of me took it. We walked into the kitchen together. Mary crawled up and sat at the table. There was a younger girl beside me. _It must be my sister._ I thought. I was right. "Hey Cynthia!" the younger me exclaimed. Cynthia looked at me, "Hi sissy! Are you gonna eat too?" She asked.

"Yea, then do you want to go outside and play?" Mary asked. Cynthia nodded. "Momma! When we're done, can we go outside and play?" Cynthia asked. My mother smiled and brought two plates over, "As long as you eat all your food." She said happily.

I didn't understand. I had a good life, my mother loved me, why would they send me to the asylum? "I'll show you." Morgan's voice called. Of course she could hear me thinking.

The picture around me changed. I was now standing in my room again. Mary was reading another book when suddenly she became rigid. Suddenly she ran out of the room. I followed. "Momma! You have to go get Tommy!" The younger me cried out. "Easy Mary. Why do I need to get Tommy? He's playing outside. He's with your father." My mother said. Mary grabbed my mother's shirt and tried to pull her out the door, "No Mommy no! He's going to get hurt! I've seen it! A tree's going to fall on him Mommy! You've got to help him!" She cried.

"Now Mary calm down. Everything will be fine. I promise." My mother said as she patted me on the head. Mary was still hysterical, when a man burst though the door. "What's wrong dear?" My mother said. "It's Tommy. He was standing beside me while I was chopping down a tree. And the damn tree fell the other way and landed on him. It killed him instantly." My father said. My mother started to cry, and so did Mary.

My mother turned towards the little me, "What did you do?" She screamed. "I didn't do it Mommy! I tried to tell you! I tried-" My mother slapped Mary across the face. "You're a demon! You're a curse! It's all your fault!" My mother screamed. My father looked at Mary, sympathy in his eyes, "Mary, go to your room. Please." He said as he held onto my sobbing mother. Mary ran to her room. She pulled the covers over her head and cried until she fell asleep.

The scene changed again. There was another lady, one I didn't recognize at all. She was crying over a tombstone. I walked closer to get a better look.

_Tommy Brandon _

_1894-1906_

_Beloved son and nephew_

My mother was standing to the side, holding onto my father. "I can't believe it. I can't believe that Tommy's dead." She sobbed. They lady on the tombstone turned towards the little me. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. "This is all your fault! You're a curse! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" she screamed. Mary, just stood there and cried, "I'm sorry Aunt Jen. I tried to warn mommy, I tried." Mary whispered.

The scene froze. "You see Alice. You had everything, until you screwed it up." Morgan said as she appeared beside me. "I didn't mean to. I- I tried to help." I said quietly. "But you screw EVERYTHING up Alice. Let's move on shall we?" Morgan asked. Before I could reply I was whisked into another memory.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	6. Memories: Part 2

**Woohoo! Two chapters in one day :D **

**Warning: Harsh language in this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's P.O.V. - Outside of Alice's Mind<strong>

Morgan froze us while she and Jane took care of the newborns. I was amazed that they could take on an army all by themselves. "Now," Morgan said, "Light yourself on fire." She ordered. The newborn did as it was told. I was sickened by the amount of amusement coming from Morgan and Jane. They shouldn't have been enjoying this.

After the newborn caught fire, he screamed. I wanted nothing more than to pull Alice into an embrace and shield her from this. He was reduced to a pile of ash in less than a minute. Morgan released her hold over us and I instantly intertwined my hand with Alice's. "Wow. That was harsh." Emmett said. Typical Emmett, he always had something to say. "No, it was merciful." Morgan retorted. She and Jane started to walk away. Alice stopped them.

"No! You can't leave!" She yelled."Yes I can. I don't belong here." Morgan said in a tone that told her not to press the subject.

"Yes you do! You're family." My Alice cried out. Morgan snapped, "I'M NOT FAMILY ALICE! I'M A FUCKING MONSTER!" She screamed. I let out a low growl. Nobody screamed at Alice, one more wrong move and I'll kill her, even if she was once family. "No you're not." She persisted. "Yes I am Alice. Don't you understand that?" Morgan yelled. Alice released my hand and stepped towards her. "There's nothing to understand! You're not a monster! You're my sister!" Alice yelled back. "You don't believe me? Here let me show you what I've done while I was away." Morgan said deadly calm. Before I could react, I was frozen again.

My undead heart stopped when Alice cried out and fell to the ground. "Don't you see Alice? That's what I am!" Morgan yelled. Alice cried out again. Morgan turned around and started walking away. I couldn't physically help Alice now. I knew that if she would calm down then she would be able to be more reasonable and she'd let them go, I sent a wave of calm towards her. Usually I would never use my powers on my wife, but I couldn't protect her and Morgan was dangerous.

"You're not a monster." she said, taking deep breaths. Morgan stopped and turned to her, "You don't believe me. Here. I'll give you a full experience of how much of a monster I really am!" Morgan screamed. Morgan stared at her. Alice's beautiful golden eyes became foggy. I felt her confusion. _Edward, what's going on?_ I asked my brother mentally.

_She's using her powers. She's taken over her mind. She's making her see what she wants her to, only she's not creating any images. She's... showing her her past._ Edward mentally said. Alice's emotions changed from confused to interested. I did the only thing I could do, I focused on Alice's emotions and hoped that she would be fine. I had never felt so useless in my life.

**Alice's P.O.V.**

I looked around as the scene changed. I was now standing in my room. My little body rigid and still. I wondered what I was seeing. Before I could think, I was hit with a vision.

_The little version of me was sitting on her bed. Much like she was earlier. She had her knees pulled to her chest and was crying. My little sister wandered in. "What's wrong Mar?" she asked innocently. Mary smiled, sadly. "Nothing Cyn. Just a bad dream." She lied. Cynthia seemed to be satisfied with my answer and she wandered down the hall. My mother appeared some time later. "Mary honey?" My mother called from the doorway. "Yes mommy?" Mary asked. _

_My mother came over and sat down beside me. She pulled me into a hug, which Mary welcomely returned. Mary hugged her tight. "I'm sorry." she whispered. She pulled the knife out and stabbed Mary in the back._

I pulled out of the vision. I was crying and so was Mary. I didn't think it was possible to cry, but then I remembered. Physical limitations didn't apply here. Mary's little eyes darted around trying to find some way of escape. She quickly jumped off of the bed and ran out of the room. She stealthy walked into the kitchen. My mother was standing over the table with an empty bottle of wine.

Mary dropped to her hands and knees and crawled under the table and waited for mother to leave. After she stood up and grabbed the knife, she went down the hallway. Mary used the opportunity to run out of the house, I followed. We must have lived in town because Mary ran to the police station. "Please help me!" Mary cried out. A police officer looked at me sympathetically and smiled, "What do you need miss? Did you lose your mom?" He chuckled. Mary shook her head, "No. She's trying to kill me." She said quickly. The police officer's face dropped into a frown. "Let's go have a talk with your mother." He said seriously. Mary nodded and took his hand. She led him back to my house. He knocked on the door and Mary cowered behind him.

"Hello officer. Have you seen my daughter?" My mother asked panicky. "Yes. She told me that you were trying to kill her?" It was more of a question than a statement. "Oh. You see, Mary has an overactive imagination. She thinks she sees the future." My mother said. "I do! I did see it! You tried to kill me! I seen it! You gotta believe me!" Mary pleaded. "It looks like she needs help. There's a place a mile away. They'll help her." The officer said.

Both the older version and younger version started at the police officer in shock. He had suggested that they should lock me away. "Yes sir. Would you?" My mother mentioned to me. Mary tried to run, but he caught her before she could go anywhere. "Relax honey. Those people are my friends. They'll help you." He cooed. Mary struggled to get away from him, but couldn't.

The scene started to change again. "Stop! Stop I don't want to see anymore!" I cried. Morgan appeared in front of me, smirking. "I'm not going to stop until you've relived the whole thing. Goodbye." Morgan said as she waved before she disappeared, sending me to another memory.


	7. Memories: Part 3

**Okay, so I tried to find research on old time shock therapy, but Google failed me... **

**So I apologize if any of the info is wrong. **

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's P.O.V.<strong>

This memory was of myself being taken to the asylum. The police officer drug me into a small room, I assume it was the main office. "Julie," He said, "I'm admitting this child. She's mentally disturbed. She keeps claiming to see the future. Her poor parents can't stand her anymore, maybe you can help her." He said. The lady known as Julie looked at the younger version of me.

"Yes. I'm sure Dr. Kennan will be pleased to have- I mean help her." She wrote something on a piece of paper. "What's your name?" She inquired. Mary didn't say a word. "I said, what's your name?" She demanded. "My name's Mary Alice Brandon." Mary said in a quiet voice. It was almost a whisper. "Alright Mary. Come with me."

The police officer let go of my arm and Mary followed the lady, seeing as she didn't have much of a choice. Julie led Mary to a room. She handed her an oversized gray outfit and told her to change. After Mary changed, Julie led her to another room. In the room, a balding man stood, with a pair of scissors. "Alright little lady, come here." He said. He sat Mary in a chair and cut her hair extremely short. After that he shaved the rest of it off. "Why'd you cut my hair?" Mary asked innocently.

The man didn't respond. He took the sheet off of Mary's neck and Julie ordered her to follow. Mary did as she was told. Julie led her to a room, "Get in." Mary walked into the room and the door slammed shut behind her. The room was an eggshell white. I couldn't help but think of better colors they could have painted it. There was a little bed in the center of the room and a small window.

Mary crawled into the bed and pulled the covers over her. Eventually the sun rose and light filled the room. A man opened the door. He was about five foot six and had short red hair. Mary uncovered her head and looked at the man. "Hello Mary. My name's Dr. Kennan. I'm going to help you. Can you tell me about these visions?" He asked quietly. Mary nodded. "I can see the future. But it only happens every now and then." She said.

"Alright, I know how I can help you." He said as he held out one of his hands. "Do you trust me?" He asked. Mary took his hand and he took her to a room with a wooden chair. He sat her in the chair. "Everything's alright." He cooed as he strapped Mary's arms and legs to the chair. He buckled the last belt around her waist. "This won't hurt a bit." He said with a sadistic smile. "Nurse!" He yelled making Mary jump.

A small woman entered. "Yes Doctor?" She asked. "I need you to set our patient up." He told her as he walked out of the room. The nurse looked at me, "I'm sorry honey." She said. She placed something that looked like a headband around Mary's head. "Doctor!" She called. He came back into the room.

He didn't say anything to Mary. He just walked over to a metal podium. I walked over to him. It wasn't a podium, it was a control panel. I gasped as he pressed a button. Not only did Mary feel the pain, but I did too. I fell to my knees and tried not to scream. He eventually stopped. I stayed on my knees and took unneeded deep breaths, to calm myself. Dr. Kennan had the nurse took Mary back to her room.

More memories came, every time I mentioned a vision the process was repeated for years. Slowly I watched little Mary grow. She had stopped telling the doctor about her visions, he believed that he had cured her, but he wouldn't let her leave.

A man walked into Mary's room one day. He reminded me of Carlisle, only with black hair. "Happy nineteenth birthday Mary." He said happily. Mary smiled at the man. He sat down beside her and ruffled her short hair. I'm guessing because she didn't need the shock therapy they let her hair grow. "Hi." Mary said. She had a happy look on her face. I wondered who he was.

Morgan appeared, but the memory still played. "That," Morgan pointed to the man, "Is your creator. His name was Mathew Hebron." She said. Apparently she didn't want me to see anymore. I was ecstatic about that. "Oh no. I'm not done with you yet Alice. But I'm running out of time so I need to make this quick. Basically that man came to the asylum when you were sixteen. He took an interest to you right away. You quickly bonded with the man. He believed you about your visions. One day you had a vision of James coming... and well I'll let you see the rest." Morgan said before she disappeared.

Mary and Matt were sitting in her room. She was talking to him about why she was left in the asylum, when her body became tense and her eyes clouded over. Matt must have gotten used to this because he left Mary go. Mary pulled out of the vision in shock. "What did you see Mary?" He asked.

"A man. He wasn't human, he was like you. He's tracking me or something. He wants to kill me. He's coming tonight." Mary said. "What did the man look like Mary?" Matt asked quickly. "I don't know. All I know is he had piercing red eyes and short blond hair." Mary exclaimed.

"James." He growled. "Mary listen to me, the man that's after you, his name is James. He wants to kill you because of me. I'm sorry." Matt apologized. He bowed his head in shame. His head snapped up a moment later, "I can fix this!" he exclaimed. He picked Mary up and with vampire speed carried me into a familiar place.

I knew this place. It was the place where I woke up. "Mary, I'm sorry. This is going to hurt." Before Mary could ask Matt took her arm and bit her wrist. Mary didn't move or scream. She couldn't feel the pain. He pulled back and looked down at her. He brushed a stray piece of hair out of her face. "I hope that I'll meet you again." He said before he left. Mary was too weak to do move or speak.

I was thrown back into reality. "He died for you. He went to distract James while you changed. James found you, before you woke up. He decided that he'd let you live, to see how you turned out in the future." Morgan said. I was speechless. I tried to comprehend everything that I had just seen.

**Jasper's P.O.V.**

Alice blinked a couple of times, she was back in reality. "He died for you. He went to distract James while you changed. James found you, before you woke up. He decided that he'd let you live, to see how you'd turn out in the future." Morgan said coldly. I let a growl at the mention of Jame's name. Alice didn't move. She stayed in her position on the ground.

Morgan's released her powers over us. Only I moved. I ran to Alice's side immediately. "Alice? Alice are you alright?" I asked. She didn't respond. I seen red and turned to Morgan. I let out a low growl before I pounced.

**Morgan's P.O.V.**

I turned around and started walking away, when I heard a low growl. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" Jasper screamed as he jumped towards me. He froze mid-air. "I didn't do anything. She's fine. Be happy that I didn't make her insane." I snapped. I dropped Jasper and he fell to the ground. "If you EVER try that again, I'll make your worst fear come true."

"You don't scare me." He growled. I smirked. "Oh really?" I took control over his mind. "If any of you move, I'll personally do the same to you." I snapped. I didn't need to use my powers on them, I had scared them already. They were afraid of what I would do to them.

"So you're not afraid of me Jasper?" I asked. I used to have a hard time controlling Jasper's mind, but not anymore. "No." He snapped. I still let him have his freedom of speech. He would need it. "Oh. Well what's your greatest fear? Hum? Maybe killing a human? Disappointing your family? Maria?" I asked. He flinched at each of the statements. "Ah! I know one that's even better." I said. I walked over to Jasper, "I want you to bite Alice."

* * *

><p><strong>Dun nun nun nun! Cliff hangerrr :D<strong>

**Anyway... What'd ya think? (:**


	8. Returning Home

**Here's the next chapter. I started school today, so I probably won't be able to update as usual as I normaly do. Just as a warning. xD**

**Also: there was many ways this story could have went, but I feel that this one was the best. I hope you guys like it. **

* * *

><p><strong>Morgan's P.O.V.<strong>

"I want you to bite Alice." I ordered. Jasper looked at me in complete shock and horror. "No!" He growled, but his body disobeyed him and he walked towards the still unmoving Alice. "Please no Morgan! Please!" He begged. I smiled. "Do it." I ordered. I had to make them see that I was a monster. That I was too dangerous to be around them. I couldn't come back, even if I wanted. Aro told me that if I left him, he'd kill the Cullens and I couldn't have that.

**Jasper's P.O.V.**

"I want you to bite Alice." Morgan ordered. "No!" I growled I would not hurt my Alice. I tried to resist her mind control, but my legs still walked over to Alice. "Please no Morgan! Please!" I begged. Under any circumstance I wouldn't have begged, but I couldn't hurt Alice. I just couldn't Morgan's face twisted up into a smile. "Do it." She ordered.

If I could, I would be crying right now. I never showed weakness around my family, but I couldn't help it. I'd rather kill myself than bite Alice. My mind screamed not to do it, but my body wouldn't listen and walked closer to Alice. I felt guilt radiating from someone, and it wasn't me. It was Morgan. Then it hit me, I still had a chance.

_Morgan! You don't have to do this! I know you don't want to! Remember, Alice was like a sister to you. She still is. You were like family to all of us! I know that you don't want to do it! Please! For the family! Remember who you are! _I screamed mentally, hoping to get to her.

_I'm sorry, but I have to._ She replied. I was confused, she didn't have to do it? She could do something else. Something other than this. _You don't understand Jasper. I'm not in the same situation I was in when I was with Maria. I can't just leave. The Volturi will come after all of you if I do. _She continued. _But we can think of something! What if you use your powers on Jane?_ I asked. It was worth a try.

_But what if it doesn't work? Then she'll use her powers on you._ Morgan sighed.

_It will. Trust me, and if not we'll kill her. Make her go back to Volterra and tell Aro you died. Just... try. Please. It won't hurt._ I informed.

I gained control of my body again and I was instantly kneeling next to Alice. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into a protective hug. Morgan turned to us, "Go. I need to speak with Jane." She ordered. The family wearily did as they were told, they all disappeared, minus me and Alice. "What are you doing? Why are you letting them live?" Jane snapped.

"Because they're my family, and I love them. Listen to me Jane, I don't want to use my powers on you, I really don't. You're the closest thing to family I had at Volterra. Will you do me a favor, please?" Morgan pleaded. Jane nodded, so Morgan continued, "Can I ask you to go back to Volterra, alone? Will you tell Aro I died? You can tell him that I died in battle or something. I'll let you use your imagination." Morgan said.

"Why should I?" Jane asked coldly. She was trying to imply that she didn't care but her emotions deceived her. She was radiating with the last emotion I expected from Jane, hurt. Was she hurt that Morgan wanted to stay here? _Yes. _Morgan said. I was shocked. Jane actually cared for someone other than herself. It was a miracle. I watched Morgan and Jane intently as they had a silent conversation.

**Morgan's P.O.V.**

_Jane, Please. You know I love you like a sister. Please do this for me. You know I would do it for you. I can't stand to stay with the Volturi after I've come back. I miss them so much Jane. Haven't you ever wondered what it was like to be taken away from your family?_ I asked. I knew that if it were anyone else she would say no, but I had hope. I didn't want to risk talking to her out loud though, because she wouldn't want to show weakness, and being friendly and helpful is a weakness.

_You know I can't. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't. _She stressed the word 'couldn't'. _Well, what if I 'made' you do it? Please._ She huffed. _Fine. But I hope you know what you're doing. Just. Be careful, okay?_ She asked. I nodded. She turned around and walked out of the field.

"How'd you do that?" Jasper asked. "Trade secrete." For the first time in a while, I smiled an actual happy smiled. "Here. Let me help." I said as I walked over to Alice. She was still replaying everything in her mind. I sighed and stuck my hand on her head. I put mental barriers around her memories, only I would be strong enough to break them.

"What are you doing?" Jasper asked quietly, worry filled his voice. "I'm taking the memories back." I said. Once I hid the memories, the family appeared out of the forest. They all looked at me, Rosalie was the first to speak. "So you're you right? You're not that stuck up scary ass bitch anymore?" She asked with a smirk on her face. "Well, no promises. I'm sorry for the way I acted. I know it's not acceptable, but I did it for the best intentions." I said.

Edward looked at me, I let him read my mind. I let him see everything that happened over the years. "At least you were just trying to protect the family." He informed. The mood lighted. "So, you're gonna stay right?" A quiet voice asked. I turned to see Alice staring at me.

"If you want me to, I will. But I wouldn't blame you if you told me to go away and never come back." I said sadly, I wouldn't blame them at all. Alice embraced me in a bone crushing hug. "No! You aren't gonna leave again. We just got you back. Isn't that right guys?" She asked as she turned towards the family.

"Hell no. You aint going anywhere Kitty. Once a Cullen always a Cullen." He said. I turned to Carlisle, it was his choice above all. "I'm glad to have the real Morgan back." He said. Esme smiled and joined Alice and hugged me tightly. If I wasn't immortal, I would have been crushed. It was still a little awkward though. I hadn't had any physical interaction with someone for over a century. I guess I'd have to get used to it.


	9. Surprise?

**Sorry it took so long. School's got me occupied. I figured I'll probably update once or twice a week. But I have two chapters for this week. **

**The book that I mention in here, _Night_ by Ellie Wisel, is a book that everyone should read. I have to read it for English this year and I love it. It's amazing... Just throwing that out.**

**Well I'm gonna try another writing set up. Tell me if you like this one, or my old one better. ****I think it'll be easier to read... This way.**

* * *

><p><strong>Morgan's P.O.V.<strong>

After the Cullens took me back, everything returned to the way it was before I left. Everything except me, that is. I was still cold and heartless to people, but not my family. Esme had me registered for school when I returned. I'm Emmett's cousin.

It's the last period of the day, and Edward and I have English. I turned my attention back to the book I had in my hands. I was reading _Night _by Ellie Wisel. A remarkable book I might add.

Even though I should have been paying attention to the teacher, I didn't care for him, so I read in class. He never said anything to me about it. He hated me, and was scared of me. Acutally, he hated my whole family.

_Ah ha! Now I'll get her! She's been paying attention to that book. She'll never be able to answer this question. Finally, I'll take one of the perfect Cullens down! _Mr. Davis thought.

"Ms. Cullen! Would you mind telling me why Fortunato keeps going down into the cellar?" He asked with a cocky grin on his face.

All of the students turned to me, waiting for me to answer. We were reading the Cask of Amontillado by Edgar Allan Poe in English. I loved Poe's writing. He was undoubtedly one of my favorite authors of all time. I knew the answer without even thinking about it.

"The reason Fortunato persists to go down into the cellar is because he thinks that he is the greatest wine taster in the world. Unknown to him though, Montresor has it all planed. He knew that Fortunato would be too thick-headed to resist such a delicacy of wine. And the amount of alcohol he consumed before the party didn't help his thinking either." I said.

I smirked when Davis's grin fell.

"Well just pay more attention to the class and not outside." He snapped.

_You know, he could have gave you detention._ Edward said mentally.

_HA! He doesn't have the balls to do it. He's scared of me. Like he should be. _I replied. Edward only smiled and shook his head. I continued reading my book.

"Finally." I said as the bell rang.

I gathered my book and binder and left the room. I stopped at my locker, to drop off my books, then I walked to the parking lot. Alice was standing by my Mercury Mariner, Carlisle had insisted that we get another car because of how large the family was.

A football player walked over to Alice. "Hey babe." He flirted.

"I'm not your babe." She said in a polite manner.

"Well you could be." he persisted. I read his mind. I appeared by the boy quicker than I should have, but I didn't care. "Get away from my sister." I ordered. I didn't use my powers though.

"Why? Maybe she wants to talk to me." He snapped.

"Yea. Or maybe she doesn't. No girl in their right mind would talk to you. So go. Now." I emphasized the word 'now'.

"What ever." He said before he walked away.

"I can handle myself." Alice snapped.

"You're point?" I snapped back.

"Why does everyone always insist on helping me?" She asked herself. _Why does everyone think I'm weak?_

"Alice. I know you're not weak. But trust me. What he was planning wasn't very pleasant." I explained.

Alice looked at me and smiled. She had forgiven me. Before she could say anything though, Damien and the others appeared. I got in my Mariner with Damien, Rose and Emmett. Edward, Bella, Alice, and Jasper all got into Edward's Volvo.

When we got home, Edward walked over to me. "Promise me you won't kill Alice." He said

"Why?" I asked.

What would she do that would make me want to kill her? "Just promise." He insisted. Even thought I could have read his mind or ordered him to tell me, I decided to humor him and I agreed.

He took a deep breath, "Alice signed you up for the talent show. She forgot to block me out and she was thinking about it the whole way home." He explained.

My jaw dropped. "ALICE CULLEN!" I screamed. I was in the house in less than a nano-second. Alice was sitting on the couch with an innocent look on her face. "What's up Morg?" She asked innocently.

"Don't 'what's up Morg' me. You know very well what the hell's up." I yelled. I felt Jasper calm me down, which I appreciated. "Thanks Jasper. Alice. Why would you do that?"

Alice looked at the floor. She reminded me of a five year old who was about to get in trouble, "I wasn't going to at first. I was going to ask you. I was talking to Bella about it and one of the preppy girls told me that you have no talent and you'd be a waste of space. She insulted you and I wanted to prove her wrong. Don't hate me. I didn't know you'd get so mad, I'm sorry."

"Alice," I felt guilty for yelling at her now. Damn her. She had that abliity to make people feel bad, I'd have to learn how to do it... "I'm not mad. I don't hate you. I'll do it. Just, next time warn me?" I suggested.

Alice jumped up and gave me a hug. "Oh! You'll do great! Even if I don't know what song you're going to sing..." Alice trailed off.

"What song are you going to sing?" Rose asked as she came downstairs.

"I have one in mind." I reassured her.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	10. Innocence

**Here's the tenth chapter. **

**Happy Labor Day! :DD**

**If you like it let me know, cause that might give me some motivation... Just saying... xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Morgan's P.O.V.<strong>

Alice failed to mention that the talent show was tomorrow. Somehow she managed to get me signed up. I couldn't help but think that she got some help from Mr. Hixon, my chorus teacher. He loved me and always used me as an example for his class. It got quite annoying acutally.

"So have you thought of your song yet? I can't see what you're going to choose." Alice wondered as she leaned against the doorway of my room.

"Yes. I have one. But I'm not letting you see. You got me into this mess, now you're going to have to wait to hear me." I smiled.

"That's not fair!" Alice wined.

"Life's not fair!" I mocked.

Alice huffed. "How did you get me signed up anyway?" I asked.

"Mr. Hixon. He loves you, you know. It was easy when I told him that I wanted to sign you up. And I told him about the stuff that that girl said. He wasn't too please and instantly agreed. He said he'd put you last though, he wanted the others to think that they at least stood some what of a chance." Alice informed.

I laughed. It was just like Hixon to do that to me.

XxX

Everyone had gone and now it was my turn. I was waiting back stage for Mr. Hixon to call my name. The girl who told Alice that I had no chance was standing right beside me. Her name was Hannah. She had her mind set that she was going to win, but even if I hadn't entered she would have lost. Her voice was high pitched and squeaky. I'm pretty sure that Emmett could sing better than her, and that was saying something.

"Up next is Morgan Cullen preforming _Innocence_." Hixon announced. "Break a leg, literally." Hannah muttered. "I'd rather break your face." I smiled at her. I walked out on stage. Hixon gave me a thumbs up from the side of the stage. I sat down at a large grand piano. I took a deep breath and started to play.

_Waking up I see that everything is okay,_

_The first time in my life and now it's so great,_

_Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed,_

_I think about the little things that make life great,_

_I wouldn't change a thing about it,_

_This is the best feeling. _

I had chosen this song, because it reminded me of how I was safe with my family now. It was the first time in a while that I had smiled and for the first time in a while, I felt happy. I was back with my family and I wouldn't leave them again. I wouldn't have to worry about leaving them. I had the power to do what I want, and I would take down the Volturi before I left them again.

_This innocence is brilliance, _

_I hope that it will stay,_

_This moment is perfect,_

_Please don't go away,_

_I need you now, _

_And I'll hold on to it, _

_Don't you let it pass you by._

I couldn't help but remember how safe I felt with the Cullens. I knew that I was able to protect myself and I highly doubt that I would ever get hurt. And I knew that I was 'safe' at Volterra, but there's a difference between feeling safe and being safe.

_I found a place so safe not a single tear,_

_The first time in my life and it's so clear,_

_Feel calm,_

_I belong,_

_I'm so happy here,_

_It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere. _

_I wouldn't change a thing about it,_

_This is the best feeling._

_This innocence is brilliance, _

_I hope that it will stay,_

_This moment is perfect,_

_Please don't go away,_

_I need you now, _

_And I'll hold on to it, _

_Don't you let it pass you by._

_It's the state bliss you think you're dreaming,_

_It's the happiness inside that you're feeling,_

_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry._

_It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming,_

_It's the happiness inside that you're feeling,_

_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry,_

_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry._

_This innocence is brilliance, _

_It makes you wanna cry,_

_This innocence is brilliance,_

_Please don't go away._

_Cause I need you now,_

_And I'll hold on to it,_

_Don't you let it pass you by._

_This innocence is brilliance,_

_it's so beautiful, so beautiful,_

_This moment is perfect,_

_Please don't go away,_

_I need you now,_

_And I'll hold on to it,_

_Don't you let it pass you by._

I finished the song and got off stage.

I waited backstage with the other contestants for the results. Hixon appeared on stage again, "And the winner is!" He opened a small envelope that he held, "Morgan Cullen!" He yelled.

I shot Hannah a smirk and walked on stage. I heard her mutter 'bitch' behind me. "Good job, I knew you could do it." He whispered. He handed me another small envelope.

I shook his hand and walked off stage to find my family. It was only Alice, Jasper, Esme, and Rose. The others had gone hunting and that was fine with me. The less the merrier. "Good job Morgan!" Esme said as she wrapped me in a hug.

"Thanks. It was nothing." I shrugged and patted her back. I still wasn't used to being touched, but it made her happy to hug me so I let her.

"Nicely done Morg. I told you, you could give Eddie boy here a run for his money." Damien joked.

Alice laughed, "He wouldn't like that. Maybe we should have a contest!" She exclaimed.

"Let's not." Rose said. She seemed to read my thoughts. "Did you see the look on Hannah's face?" Rose practically screamed.

"Yes. It was worth going throw the talent show." I smiled.

"Let's go home." Esme said, before we left.


	11. They're Coming

**Here's the eleventh chapter :DD I hope you guys like it. I know this chapter's short, but the next one will be longer. I promise.**

* * *

><p><strong>Morgan's P.O.V.<strong>

It was a sunny day in Forks today. It amazed me how the sun only shined about two weeks out of the whole year. I was sitting in a tree, listening to my I-Pod and reading a book. Emmett and Jasper were wrestling in the yard below me, Esme was working on her garden, Alice was attempting to tan with Rose, Bella and Edward were off hunting with Carlisle, and Damien was below me taking a nap against the tree.

_MORGAN!_ Emmett's loud voice boomed in my head, causing me to jump and fall out of the tree. I instinctively landed on my feet and glared at Emmett. I stuck my hand out and caught my book, but my I-Pod was no where to be seen. I heard a soft thump.

"Ouch!" Damien sat up and rubbed his head, my I-Pod laying on the ground. "What the hell Morg? Why'd you throw your I-Pod at me?" He snapped.

"Quit being grumpy, Emmett MENTALLY YELLED AT ME," I screamed towards my immature older brother, who was now losing against Jasper, "and I jumped out of the tree. You're hard head better not have broken it." I picked up my I-Pod and examined it. It seemed alright.

"Morgan!" Emmett yelled. I sighed and turned my attention on my older brother, "Help!" He was being held down by Jasper. I laughed.

"Alright Em. I'll help." I said with a devious smirk. I handed Damien my book and I-Pod and walked over to my brothers. Jasper looked at me with a fake pout, willing me not to help Emmett.

"Let him up Jasper." I said. Jasper grumbled but did as he was told. Emmett jumped to his feet quickly and I heard Alice laugh, she must have seen what I was going to do.

"What's so funny shortie?" Emmett demanded. I smiled at him, "This."

I tackled my brother to the ground in a second. "Listen to me Emmy, if you would caused me to break my I-Pod, I'll break all your game systems and con Rose into not buying you anymore, and if you buy another one, I'll break it. Understand? You can kiss you precious 360 goodbye if you _ever_ do that again." I whispered in his ear.

"Rosie! Morgan's being mean to me!" Emmett whined. Rose laughed, "You deserve it."

Emmett started to pout, "Mommy!" He cried.

Esme looked from him to me, "Morgan honey, you're damaging your brother's pride. Let him up." She joked.

I got off of Emmett and I heard Jasper mumble 'You just got burned by Esme dude'. I laughed, that he did. I walked over to Alice and Rose. Each of them were in bikini's. Rose's was red, while Alice's was a light purple color. "Why do you guys insist on trying to tan?" I asked as I laid in the grass beside them.

"Because it's fun." Alice said. I simply nodded, "You two are nuts." I joked.

Before Alice could say anything, she became tense and her eyes clouded over. She was having a vision. When she did, she opened her mind to me so I could see them too.

_Two vampires were running through the woods. One was scrawny with golden hair. The other one was well built and had light brown hair. Their eyes were crimson. They were heading towards our house._

As the vision ended, I pulled out of Alice's mind. "Who are they?" I asked Alice.

"Who's who?" Rose questioned.

"I don't know. They're heading here though. From the looks of it, they'll be here tomorrow or the next day." Alice explained. I nodded. I wanted to know why they were coming here. They could pose a threat to the family, and I wouldn't let that happen. The rest of the family had joined us now.

"What do you mean? Who's coming?" Rose demanded.

I took a breath, "Two nomads on on their way here. They'll be here either tomorrow or the next day. We don't know what they want yet." I explained.

"I'm going to call Carlisle." Esme said as she raced inside. I was glad. Carlisle was more diplomatic than us. Emmett took everything as a joke, Jasper and Damien were protective, and Rose and I didn't know how to hold our tempers. The only ones that could take Carlisle's spot were Edward and Bella. Esme was too soft-hearted to stand her ground in an argument. Either way, they needed to return.

We all waited in the living room for the others to return. Around six in the morning they did. We explained the situation to them. We all waited for Carlisle's opinion on the matter.

Finally he spoke, "Well as long as they mean no harm right now, we'll let them come. But if you see them causing trouble Alice, let me know. Alright?" Alice nodded. We all broke apart and waited for the visitors to come. I had an uneasy feeling about the nomads.

* * *

><p><strong>Reveiw? <strong>


	12. They're Here

**This chapter's really short, just warning. But I promise the next one will be longer. **

* * *

><p><strong>Morgan's P.O.V.<strong>

The house was tense as we waited for the nomads. We were all sitting in the living room. I sat on the chair; Esme, Carlisle, Rose, and Emmett all sat on the large couch; Bella and Edward sat on one of the love seats; and Alice and Jasper sat on the other. Damien stood behind me. There was an eery silence. All of us could hear a pin drop from over two miles away. Suddenly there was a knocking at the door. All eyes turned to Alice. She nodded.

Carlisle stood and walked to the door. He opened it revealing a scrawny blond haired man and a well built light browned haired man. They both had perching crimson eyes.

"Hello." Carlisle greeted.

"Hello. My name's Alejandro. You must be Dr. Cullen." the blond haired man said with a think French accent. Carlisle nodded. "Excellent! You see me and my companion here have been traveling, and we heard word of your coven. We were wondering if there was room for two more?" Alejandro asked.

"I wouldn't see the problem with that, but you see my family and I do not feed on humans. We feed of off animals." Carlisle stated. The men looked fascinated.

"Is that the reason your eyes are not red?" The blond asked. Carlisle nodded again. "Interesting. I think that we would be able to do it. What do you think Todd?" He asked the brown haired man. Todd nodded.

"Alright. Let me introduce you to the family." Carlisle said as he led the nomads into the living room. "This is Esme, my wife." Esme nodded happily at the pair. Carlisle moved on, "That's Rosalie and Emmett," Emmett smiled and Rose glared. Carlisle sighed at Rose's behavior and continued to Bella and Edward, "That's Edward and Bella." Bella and Edward both nodded, "And that's Alice and Jasper." finally Carlisle turned to Damien and I. "That's Morgan and Damien."

The men stopped and stared at us. "What's with the smell?" Alejandro asked as he wrinkled his nose.

Damien scoffed, "That'd be me."

"Well you stink." Alejandro snapped. Damien started to shake from anger.

"You don't smell like roses either buddy." I shot. Alejandro looked at me.

"You're not vampires are you?" He asked.

I smirked, "Give the man a gold star." Rose smirked at my comment and Alejandro glared.

"Do you have a problem with me?"

"Right now, yes I do." I snapped. This man was getting on my nerves. _Calm down Morgan dear._ Esme's motherly voice called. I took a deep breath to calm myself, taking Esme's advice. I didn't want to start a fight with him, not yet anyway.

"Oh yea? Well maybe I outta teach you a lesson girly." Alejandro smirked. I jumped out of my seat, "You think you can take me buddy boy. Try it!"

"Enough!" Carlisle said. I instantly stopped and glared at Alejandro. "Alright. Esme, why don't you and I take our guests to their rooms?" Carlisle said. Esme nodded and left with Carlisle and the nomads. I sighed it was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll tell you guys what, if I get at least one review, I'll update tomorrow instead of waiting until next week. (:<strong>


	13. Emmett's Hobby and Shopping with Alice

**Wow, it's been two weeks since I updated. I would blame it on life problems or school, but the truth is I was just too lazy. Which I could probably blame on the school considering it's their fault cause I have a test every other day.**

**But, yea. There's really no excuse for me not updating. Sorry to all of you who are still reading and were waiting for me to update.**

**I'd also like to ask, if it's not too much, could I at least get one review? O.o I feel like I'm talking to myself, and we all know that's not healthy. ;D**

**But I'm going to stop complaining and get on with the story :DD**

* * *

><p>"MORGAN!" a booming voice screamed in my ear. I jumped out of my queen sized bed and landed on the floor, but not in a human form. I was in my 'tiger' form. I stood five foot two (on all fours), with milky white fur with strips of black. My lavender eyes scanned the room, looking for the source of the noise. I let out a menacing growl as I seen none other than my adopted brother Emmett.<p>

He was standing to the side of my bed, wearing a sheepish grin. I shifted back to human form, crossed my arms, and glared at my brother.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I was sleeping!" I snapped. At this point, I wanted nothing more than to rip him to shreds.

You see over the past few months, Emmett developed a new hobby. If you thought Emmett had a NORMAL hobby, like every other member of the family, you were wrong. Emmett's new favorite thing to do was to sneak into my room, right as I'd fall asleep, and scream as loud as he could in my ear to wake me up. He knows that I'm above telling Esme on him, but I'm considering ratting him out to Rose. I haven't had a full eight hours of sleep in a month.

Unlike humans neither Damien or I need eight hours of sleep a day, but compared to our vampire family we do need at least four hours a week of sleep. Otherwise, I become extremely bitchy and Emmett hides so he doesn't get the brunt of it. It's usually Edward that gets my attitude. He's been trying to help me with Emmett, but whenever Edward's hunting, Emmett's playing.

"I'm waiting for an answer Emmett." I growled.

Emmett gave me a charming smile, "I just wanted to tell you that we don't have school today."

My hands curled into fists and spoke evenly and calmly, "Emmett. Today is SATURDAY." Screw it. Maybe if I yell at him, he'll stop. I thought before I continued, "OF COUSRE WE DON'T HAVE SCHOOL YOU ASS!" I screamed.

Emmett shrugged, "Jeeze Kitty, no need to yell. I just wanted to make sure you knew. This way you knew that you could sleep in." Emmett's voice as much like a child who was trying to get out of trouble.

Before I could jump at him, and kill him, Alice came running into my room. "Hey Morg, why don't we go shopping? I heard that they've opened a new corset shop in the mall?" Alice asked, obviously trying to distract me.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, I heard Alice mutter to Emmett what I was going to do to him. When I opened them again, Emmett was gone. Alice was smiling at me, "Thanks Ali and sure. Let's go. I need some new ones anyway." I mumbled.

"Alright, we'll take my Porsche!" Alice cried in excitement as she skipped out of my room and shut the door.

I smiled and shook my head, Alice never got tired of shopping. The only two people who dared go shopping with her were Rose and I. Bella and I would do some regular clothes shopping, since her and Alice didn't see 'eye-to-eye' in fashion. Alice and Rose dressed in anything that was new or fashionable whereas Bella was content with jeans and a T-shirt. Depending on what I was doing, or planning on doing, my outfits would change.

Like right now for instance unlike Alice, who was dressed in a very expensive yellow sundress, I was dressed in grey sweat pants and a blue spaghetti strapped top.

I headed into my closet. My closet looked as big as my room, but only because mine was completely organized. I walked over to a rack that held my corsets. Not only did I need to see which ones I didn't have, but I also needed one to wear. I plucked one off my rack and examined it. It was white with a black ribbon that was used to tie the back. The stitching was done in black and it had a white skirt that flailed out of the bottom. The skirt only reached my mid-thigh, but it was poufy enough to cover me. I slipped into the corset and grabbed a pair of black combat boots and laced them up.

I quickly put my hair into pigtails and outlined my eye in eyeliner. I added a light layer of purple lipstick. Even with a light layer, the purple was almost black. I smiled at the appearance in the mirror and grabbed my red sunglasses. I grabbed my gold card and cellphone and left my room.

When I got downstairs, Alice was waiting. "Oh! You look pretty! Let's go!" Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me to her canary yellow Porsche.

* * *

><p>I was sitting in one of those uncomfortable orange chairs while Alice was in the fitting room, trying on a dress. My attention turned to my phone when it vibrated. I looked pulled it out of my bra (yes I keep it there. Doesn't every girl?) and I had a text from Damien.<p>

**Hey Morg, Carlisle said that he wants to go on a hunting trip. Everyone's going, are you and Alice gonna come?**

"Hey Ali." I said.

"Yea Morg?" She called back.

"Do you want to go on a hunting trip with the family?" I asked.

"Nah, I'll stay home with you. I've got to finish a dress that I was working on. Tell Damien to tell Jazz that he better go."

"Oh yea. Alright I'll tell him." I slid my touch screen to its side, to reveal a full keyboard, and texted Damien back.

**Hey Dam, we're good. Alice said she's got a dress to plan out and she said to tell Jasper that he better go. Tell him she's safe with me.**

Jasper was always worried that someone, or something, would hurt Alice. He never wanted to leave her sight, but he trusted her with me. My phone buzzed in my hand.

**You better take care of her Morgan. Or I'll get you. ;D - Jasper**

I laughed and texted back,

**You don't scare me big boy. Bring it. xD You know she'll be safe with me Jazz. Go have fun. Oh btw, ask Carlisle when you'll be back.**

My phone buzzed.

**He said either late tomorrow night or early the next morning.**

I texted back.

**Alright. Thanks. Have fun. I'll talk to you all when you get back.**

I shoved the phone back into my bra. Then I realized, that meant if all of them were gone, Todd and Alejandro were gone too. Good. They freaked me out too much.

"What do you think of Alejandro and Todd?" I asked. It has been a month since Todd and Alejandro arrived at our house, claiming that they wanted to 'change their ways'.

"I love them. Alejandro's so nice. You'd like him if you two wouldn't have gotten off on the wrong foot." She knew that I didn't mind Todd, but I despised Alejandro.

"Yea, well next time someone says you smell funny, I won't stick up for you." I snapped.

"I was just saying, relax." Alice muttered.

"I'm sorry Alice. It's just, I don't trust him. I can't read his thoughts and that makes me weary. He's hiding something." I explained.

"How do you know?"

"Alice. I was with the Volturi for a century remember? You start to recognize creepy secretive vampires." I mentally flinched at the memory of myself staying with the Volturi.

"Oh yea... Well one, what do you think he's hiding?" Alice asked as she stepped out of the fitting room wearing a yellow prom dress, "What do you think?"

"Well, I don't know what he's hiding but it's something big. And, it looks great, but seriously, what is with you and yellow?" Almost everything Alice owned was yellow or brightly colored.

She scowled at me, "Well what's with you and your dark colors? Hum?"

"I can't help that I'm gothic. Wait... EMMETT'S GONE! THAT MEANS I CAN SLEEP!" I screamed with joy. The cashier shot me a glare and so did the other customers. I ignored them and smiled at Alice.

"Fine. Let me change back and we can go home." She huffed.

I went to pay for my two dresses and seven corsets. I also had bought a couple accessories but nothing major. The cashier rang up my order. It came to $1,920.38. I pulled out my ONLY gold card and swiped it.

"Thank you. Have a good day." The cashier said bitterly. I flashed her a smile and waited outside for Alice. It only took her a few minutes to exit the store.

"Let's go home." Alice said cheerfully as we went left the store and headed home.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Well there's a review button to tell me ;)<strong>


	14. How It All Ends

**Okay. I'm SOO sorry I haven't updated. My English teacher has given me at least three essays a week, and I just returned home from vacation. **

**But on a lighter note, I seen Breaking Dawn(: It was awesome just saying :D**

**This is the last chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>As I slowly awoke, I noticed that the house was completely silent. It was strange, Alice wouldn't have left without telling me. I stretched and called to her mentally. <em>Alice?<em>

I waited a few minutes, not getting an answer. I decided to venture downstairs to see if she left a note. I reached the top of the stairs when I heard a noise. It was muffled, and sounded like a gasp.

"Shut up will you? If you screw this up, I'll kill you slowly." My hands curled into fists, it was Alejandro's voice.

I jumped over the railing and landed on the wooden floor, with a faint 'thud'. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Todd, give me my damn powers back." I demanded. I froze when Alejandro turned around. He had Alice's neck in a death grip and a dark smile on his face.

"Well well well, it's about time you joined us." Alejandro sneered.

"What's going on here?" I demanded again, in a more aggressive tone.

"I'm going to kill you."

"I gathered that much. What does Alice have to do with it?" I asked, concern filling my voice.

"This." Alejandro sunk his teeth into Alice's neck. She didn't cry out in pain. Alejandro pulled back and looked at me, smiled, then kicked Alice in the leg. I cringed as I heard her bone snap. Alice cried out in pain and fell to the ground.

"You asshole!" I screamed as I jumped towards him, morphing half way. Before I could attack him, he lunged for me. He grabbed my shoulders and threw me through one of the gigantic windows. _Esme's gonna kill me._ I sighed mentally as I stood up and shook off the glass shards.

"You're not match for me without your powers." Alejandro gloated as he lunged at me again, I was ready. I jumped to the side, and quickly jumped after him. I landed on him; pinning him underneath me, by his shoulders.

"This isn't over." Alejandro lifted his head and bit above my paw. Not only did he infect me with his venom, but he managed to crush my wrist under the pressure. I roared and brought my injured paw back. Ignoring the pain, I raised it up to tear his head off.

"Now Todd!" Alejandro called. Todd appeared behind me a fraction of a second later. Using all his strength, he kicked me off of Alejandro. A burning pain appeared in my right side. I shifted back to my human form, lifting myself off of the ground.

"You're going to pay for that." I growled as I turned to them, brushing a stray piece of hair out of my face.

"You can't do anything Morgan. Todd's powers immobilize yours." Alejandro gloated. I smirked, "What's so funny? You're going to die."

"Do you honestly think that _you_ will defeat me? You may have cut off my powers, but here's something you haven't learned about them. If my family's in danger, they grow stronger." I said, turning my focus to Todd. His brows furrowed in concentration, trying to fend my powers off.

"Nice try." I smiled as I gained control of his mind. Todd began to cry out in pain.

"What are you doing to him?" Alejandro screamed at me as Todd crumpled to the ground.

"Breaking his bones, from the inside out. Your death won't be so pleasant." I explained. Two loud 'cracks' were heard and Alejandro fell to the ground, clutching his legs. "Burn in hell." I snapped as I pulled out a lighter and lit both of them on fire. After a few seconds, they were nothing but ash.

Exhaustion finally sinking in, I collapsed to the ground. After taking a few long deep breaths, I stood up again, but doubled over when the burning pain appeared in my side again. "Asshole must have broken a rib. Or two. Or probably five." I said to myself. Slowly, and painfully, I stood strait. I took another breath, and started walking.

I entered the house and Alice still on the floor, her face in her hands, dry sobbing. "How bad does it hurt?" I asked as I knelt down beside my sister.

Her head snapped up, "Morgan!" She exclaimed as she hugged me tightly. I patted her on the back with my right hand, "Alice. You're choking me." I lied. I couldn't tell her the truth because she'd fuss over my injuries when she was the one in need of it. "Sorry. It doesn't hurt bad. I thought... I thought that they were going to kill you."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence sis." I joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"You're welcome. I've called Carlisle and they're on their way back. They should be here in about an hour."

"Alright, let's get you moved to the couch then." I said. Alice nodded. I slowly got to my feet then helped Alice to hers. She took a step, with her broken leg, and fell forwards. Instinctively I reached out to catch her, and succeeded, but the searing pain ripped through my right side and I bit my tongue to stop myself from crying out. Alice noticed my grimace, though.

"What happened?" She asked, worry filling her voice.

"Nothing, it's just a nasty bruise. Give it a minute and it'll heal." I lied, hoping she believed it.

"Alright... But you should have Carlisle check you out when he gets home."

* * *

><p>As soon as the others returned I explained what happened, leaving out a few minor details. After claiming I was 'tired' I walked back up to my room. I shut my door and flung myself on the bed. Big mistake. The pain ripped through my torso. I buried my head in my pillow, letting out a small whimper.<p>

There was a faint knocking at my door a moment later, "Come in." I called, not bothering to look at who it was.

"Morgan dear, are you alright?" Esme's motherly voice asked. She entered my room and shut the door behind her.

"Peachy." I mumbled into my pillow.

"Where are you hurt?" She asked.

There was no use lying to Esme. She either made you feel guilty until you told her what she wanted to know, or she'd hound you. "I have at least one broken rib and my wrist bone's shattered."

"Why didn't you tell us? Carlisle-" I interrupted her. "Because Esme. I don't need it. I'm perfectly fine." I said in a harsher tone than I intended. "Oh really? Stand up." She ordered. Not wanting to argue with her, I obeyed.

She gently took my wrist in her hands, inspecting it. "You'll need a cast on this Morgan." She insisted.

"No I don't." I huffed as I sat back down in my bed. Esme raised and eyebrow. Before I could figure out what she was doing, she called for Edward, Damien, and Emmett.

"What are you doing?" I hissed.

"What's up Mom?" Emmett asked as he barged though my door.

"Wow, you look like shit Morg." Damien said.

"Thanks." I muttered.

"I want you to take your sister here down to Carlisle. She needs medical attention and she's too stubborn to admit it." Esme explained. Edward raised an eyebrow, "Wow. That's gotta hurt Morgan. Let's take you-"

"No."

"But you need-"

"No."

"It'll only take a few seconds!"

"NO."

"Then we're doing this the hard way." Damien announced. The boys surrounded me on either side.

"Last chance, you can go peacefully-"

"Go to hell. I don't need it!" I jumped out of bed, and crumbled to the floor. Esme caught my arm and Damien picked me up gently.

"We win." He gloated.

"Trust me, it's only because I don't want Esme to kill me. Or you would never lay a hand on me." I growled.

* * *

><p>"Ah. Just as I suspected, you have four broken ribs and two fractured ones. Your wrist bone was shattered. But the good news is; you'll only have to wear that brace until Alejandro's venom runs it's course. Then you're accelerated healing with kick in and you'll be good as new. Same with you Alice." Carlisle said as he smiled at Alice and I.<p>

"Whatever." I mumbled as I started playing with the cast on my arm. "Don't touch it!" Esme growled as she slapped my hand away.

"But I don't like it!" I complained.

"Too bad. Now what do you want for lunch?" her tone was much softer now.

"I don't care. Whatever you feel like making. It's up to you." I smiled at my 'mother'.

"How about soup?" She suggested.

"Fine by me."

"Great!" She clapped her hands together, "I'll be back in a few minutes." she announced before she left the room. I smiled and looked to Alice. She was on the love seat snuggled up to Jasper. We all fell into a comfortable silence as we watched the television.

"EMMETT CULLEN!" Rosalie screeched from their room.

"Sorry babe!" He yelled back.

"Idiot." Edward muttered.

"We better go save him. Rose sound's really pissed." Bella suggested. Edward agreed and followed Bella upstairs.

"Hey, a thousand dollars says that he broke their bed." Damien challenged.

"You're on." He and Jasper shook hands.

"Well I say that he ripped his new suit." Alice added.

"No way."

A few minutes later, Bella and Edward returned. "He ripped his new suit."

Alice grinned at Damien and Jasper.

"Cheating pixie." Damien muttered.

"No, you're just stupid enough to bet against her." Edward added.

"Nobody asked you!" Damien yelled as he threw a pillow at him.

I smiled, everything was back to normal.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>


End file.
